Ever After High
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: I do not own anything from this. All rights to the rightful owners of Ever After High. There is no certain summary. But the story starts off with parents day. You will just have to read this story to find out what happens.
1. Parents Day (Part one)

**Ever After High**  
><strong>Taking place in the Fairytale World, Ever After High is based on the lives of the teenage children of fairytale characters who are supposedly destined to follow in their parents' footsteps in order keep their stories alive throughout the generations. People think that if they don't, these stories supposedly will cease to exist and the characters will disappear into oblivion. This controversial problem is the core conflict of the story<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No one knew what was going to becoming to Ever After High. No one at knew what was going to be happening to the group of Rebels and Royals. What was going to be happening? No. This was not the time to know what was going to be happening. Every student in Ever After High has feared this day. The day...That their parents were going to becoming to school and following them around. Yes. It was Parents Day at School. Everyone didn't want to happen. But it was up to Headmaster Grimm to let them know that today was parents day, and that they would be arriving in an hour. Let's hope that all the students are ready to deal with their parents. And now the chapter begins ~ Female Narrator.<em>

* * *

><p>Headmaster Grimm was in his office. He didn't know how to tell the students that it was Parents Day. He was going to tell them an hour before their parents were going to show up. He wanted to laugh about how the students would react to know that they had one hour to look their best, or their worst. He sat down in his chair with a sigh and looked for his speaker. He looked over for the announcements and lucky the only thing on that list was Parents day and the lunch for the day. He coughed and then all off a sudden Lizzie Hearts walks into his office and he looks up from the paper and looks at her. Everyone knew that Lizzie Hearts is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts from Alice and Wonderland. But even so, headmaster Grimm is still scared of her for some reason. Everyone believes it's because she would want someone to cut off his head like her mother had. Headmaster Grimm was wondering why she was in here. He hid behind his chair.<p>

"L-Lizzie Hearts, What can I do for you today?" Headmaster Grimm asked her.

"You were late on the announcements and so I came to see what was for lunch." Lizzie answered looking at him with her head tilted to the side.

"If you leave, I can get to it" Headmaster Grimm said. As soon as he said that Lizzie Hearts left his office and she walked back to class. To make sure no one comes back into his office he had to go and lock the door. He stood up straight and walked back to his desk and pressed the 'on' button. "Welcome students of another day here at Ever After High. For the main course of lunch of the day, it is Chicken Salad with fresh fruits. and in an hour your parents will be showing up for Parents Day. So everyone have a wonderful fairy tale day!" Milton Grimm, the headmaster of the school said.

All of the students of Ever After High were all in shock that their parents would be coming to them. They didn't want that to happen. As much as anyone loves their parents, these students were not ready to see their parents again. It's only been four moths into the school year that they were away from home. They all saw their parents before they left their homes. To add more, they were all going to meet each other parents. That was something they really didn't want. Those who were rebels are worried on what their parents are going to say on, why they weren't going to follow their parent's foot steps like they were suppose to.

"I can't let my mom know I'm not going to become the next Evil Queen!" Raven Queen said to her best friends Madeline Hatter.  
>"What am I going to do, Maddie!" Raven sighed.<p>

"Just tell her the truth, you don't want to poison Apple White" Madeline Hatter, also know as Maddie by her friends.

"Maddie, I don't know if I can do that. We are talking about my mother, the Evil Queen." Raven said looking at Maddie.

"Well, I gotta get ready to see my father who is a bit..crazy!" Maddie said skipping away. "JUST REMEMBER THE TRUTH IS BETTER THEN LYING!" Maddie shouted from down the hall.

"Thank Maddie" Raven laughed as she walked to her room, the one that she shares with the top Royal. Apple White, the daughter of Snow White. Her mom's wost enemy. "Hey Apple." Raven said when she saw the sick Apple White.

"Raven, I can't let my mom see me like this!" Apple said coughing.

"Apple, I'm sure the nurse can get you to feel much better if you just go down to see her. Or better yet, let me go and get her." Raven said walking out of the room to get the nurse.

As Raven was walking there was so much that was happening around her. Everyone was trying to get ready for their parents. The teachers were all watching the students from their classrooms. Everyone was setting up banners and blowing up balloons. Raven walked by everyone and soon she was stopped by Daring Charming. Raven looked at him and wondered why she stopped him. There was nothing that she had to tell him, that he didn't need to know.

"Raven, how is Apple?" He asked her. "I didn't know if I should go see her or not."

"She's fine, I'm just getting the nurse." Raven said moving around him.

"Alright then" Daring said and walked away to make sure everything was getting ready for what they wanted. To make sure that everything was perfect for their parent.s "Come on people! There is only 59 minutes left, until the arrive!" Daring said.

Raven shook her head as she kept walking to the nurses office. There was nothing more that Raven wanted to do then fetch the nurse for her sick roommate Apple White. As soon as Raven arrived, the nurse looked at her and ran to her to make sure Raven wasn't the sick one,

"I'm not sick, I swear!" Raven said backing away from the nurse. "It's Apple White." Raven added three seconds later.

"Oh! Is she your roommate?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. She didn't want to come down to see you. So I thought I would bring you to her." Raven answered.

"That's a good friend of you Raven." The nurse said walking away to Raven's room. There the sick Apple would be better, and well enough to join everyone else.

Raven walked out of the office and from a far, there stood Dexter Charming. Daring Charming's brother. No one would've thought that Dexter would like Raven. She was evil. But what no one really understood, was that Raven didn't want to be evil. She wanted to be kind and sweet. She wanted to be her self. No one else was going to tell her that she had to be just like her mother. Everyone but, Headmaster Grimm said that if she didn't follow her story from the Story Book of Legends, she would no long exist, and neither would her story. Raven Queen has proved him wrong. She is still here, meaning she can write her own story.

"H-H-Hey Raven" Dexter said walking over to her.

"Oh, Hey Dexter. How are you?" Raven asked him.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Dexter, I'm good. Just wondering what my mom is going to say when I tell her that I didn't follow in her foot steps and became the next evil queen."

Raven sighed and looked at the ground. Dexter didn't know how to deal with it. He had his own story, but he has yet to know where it is. He looked around and grabbed a purple rose from a bouquet that one of the three little pigs was carrying and handed it over to Raven. She looked up from the ground to look into his eyes. She smiled and took the flower from his hand.

"Wow, Dexter this is cute. Thank you. How did you know purple was my favorite color?" Raven asked smelling the rose.

"You wear it all the time, so I thought it was your favorite color." Dexter admitted.

"Thank you again Dexter." Raven Queen said smiling and kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now isn't that sweet? Someone gave Raven Queen a rose, a flower meaning in most worlds, the flower of lover ~ Female Narrator<em>**

_Just get back to the story ~ Male Narrator._

**_Fine ~ Female Narrator._**

"Does any one else hear those voices?" Maddie asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped to look over at Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. Everyone had their mouths opened wondering what was going to happen next. Raven moved closer to Dexter and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she ran back to her room. Everyone gasp when they saw that Dexter Charming, just got a kiss from Raven Queen. Daring Charmer walked over to look at his brother and saw that everyone stopped working. Daring looked at everyone and they all started working again and Daring wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder.<p>

"Dexter, what happened?" Daring asked as the two brothers started walking towards his room.

"Nothing happened, Daring." Dexter said not looking at Daring. Even though Daring knew that his brother somewhat likes Raven Queen, he was still against is. "I just gave Raven a purple rose that's it." Dexter shrugged.

"You gave a rebel a rose?!" Daring exclaimed.

"She's...Raven Queen is the girl I like!" Dexter said looking at Daring. "I don't care if you disapprove or not! It's none of your business on what I do!" Dexter moved away from Daring looking at him straight in the eyes. "I like Raven Queen."

Daring looked at Dexter like he was crazy. No one in their right mind would date a rebel. His own brother liked a rebel. Daring didn't know what their dad was going to say when he was going to arrive for parents day that was happening in 40 minutes. Dexter looked at his brother standing tall and not being scared. He was going to tell Raven Queen how he felt. Daring didn't want anyone to know that his brother was going to be dating a rebel. It was bad enough that Ashlynn Ella is dating Hunter Huntsmen. That made Ashlynn a rebel now. Daring didn't want his own brother to become a rebel too. The rebels were growing their numbers by now having Ashlynn on their side.

"No. You will not date Raven Queen. She is a rebel, you are a royal. You are going to be following your story line. It is what we are suppose to do." Daring said. "No bother of mine will become a rebel because of some girl. It's bad enough Ashlynn is already a rebel now since she is dating Hunter Huntsmen." Daring added after walking to the window and then looking at his brother.

"You can not tell me what I can and can not do Daring!" Dexter shouted. He walked to the door and closed the door leaving Daring alone in his room.

* * *

><p>Raven Queen arrived in her room and the healthy Apple White was looking at her. Apple gets away from the Nurse who was still there and looked at Raven. In Raven's hand was the purple rose that Dexter Charming gave her. Apple took the rose from Raven's hands and looked at it. She smiled as she placed Raven's rose in a vase. The nurse walked over and takes Raven's hand and places her in a chair as they both looked at her.<p>

"Raven, what happened?" Apple asked looking at Raven.

"Dexter...Charming gave me the rose...and I kissed him on the cheek." Raven said looking at Apple in the eyes.

"You did what!?" Apple exclaimed.

"I kissed Dexter on the cheek as a thank you for the rose." Raven said shaking her head and burying her face into her hands.

"Oh Raven. Dexter Charming has the biggest crush on you!" Apple squealed.

"But Apple..." Raven started to say.

"Oh! That would make you either a Royal or him a Rebel. It's going to be just like Ashylnn and Hunter though." Apple cuts off Raven.

"Apple..." Raven said looking at her.

"Yes Raven?"

"I don't know if I would want to do that..yet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Raven Queen has a choice to make, if she becomes a Royal she will have to follow her destiny, that she already said she was going to rewrite on legacy day. ~ Female Narrator<strong>_

_I don't think that's how its going to work. Dexter would become a Rebel. ~ Male Narrator. _

"What's this about Raven Queen and Dexter?" Maddie said looking up at the ceiling in her room, hearing the Narrators talk.

_**Can she really hear us? ~ Female Narrator**_

_Yes. She is from Wonderland. Her dad is the Mad Hatter. ~ Male Narrator_

"Did Dexter ask out Raven Queen?!" Maddie said jumping up and down.

**_No. Not Yet. We have to find out. _**

"That's so unfair though!" Maddie whined.

_Back to the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>How will Parent day go? Will Raven Queen and Dexter Charming actually date? What will everyone think once those two start dating? Will anyone else come out with secrets that no one knew? How will C.A Cupid feel once she finds out that the guy she had a crush on starts dating Raven Queen? Will C.A Cupid find a way to take back what was hers? Was Dexter Charming ever going to be C.A Cupid? Read, Review to read more on what's going to happen next~ Looking forward to your reviews~<strong>


	2. Parents Day (Part Two)

Apple White was looking Raven Queen. No one knew what was going to be happening between Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. Now that Apple knows that Raven likes Dexter, what will be happening. Raven looked at Apple and shook her head. She didn't want to become a Royal. She was going to stay a Rebel. Dexter, he would have a choice in the matter if he wanted to stay Royal or become a Rebel.

"Raven...What's wrong?" Apple asked looking at Raven.

"I don't want to become a royal Apple, you know this. The reason why I am a a rebel is because I don't want to follow my story line. I want to be myself. I'm sorry Apple, but it's to late to sign the book of legends." Raven said looking out the window.

"But Raven, who will poison my apple?" Apple said walking over to Raven. "If it's not going to be you, then my story won't be completed. I won't have a story to go on if you are not in it!" Apple cried.

"Apple, You can have your own story now. You won't have to live with-" Raven started to say.

"But I already said I was going to follow in my mom's footsteps!" Apple said looking at Raven.

Raven walked over to Apple and smiled at her. "You know, You don't have to follow in the footsteps of your mother."

The two girls just looked at each other. No one would know what was happening in their room. No matter how many times these two girls would talk, Apple could never get Raven to follow their story. Apple White, the daughter of Snow White and Raven Queen the daughter of the Evil Queen. Their stories were meant to combine. But Raven Queen, who is also the daughter of the Good King, doesn't want to be the next evil queen. She wants to write her own story, and so she is. This is the chance that she can shine. Raven Queen is the leader of the Rebels. Apple White is the leader of the Royals. Will anything else go wrong?

* * *

><p><em>Oh I hope not ~ Male Narrator<br>_

**_Well, something might, and something might not. We have to wait and see. Parent day is 30 minutes away. ~ Female Narrator._**

"What's going to happen?" Maddie piped.

_Nothing ~ Male Narrator _

"You guys are hiding something, and I wanna know what that something is!" Maddie demanded as she was getting ready for her dad to come to parents day.

**_Back to the story ~ Female Narrator_**

* * *

><p>"There's only 10 minutes left!" One of the little pigs screamed.<p>

Everyone looked around and they all ran to their rooms as they started screaming saying they weren't ready for their parents to come to the school. They all ran to their rooms to change their clothes. No one would have ever thought that Parents day would come so fast. Everyone thought that Parents day would be during Legacy day. Headmaster Grimm was in office as the parents would slowly appear in his office as they were instructed to do so. Just then, when Headmaster Grimm thought that the Evil Queen would show up, it was instead, The Good King. Raven Queen's father. The Evil Queen was too busy to deal with Parents Day. She already knew that her daughter was going to be the next evil queen so there was no point. All the parents who were in the office thought the Good King was someone else dad. No one would have thought that it was Raven Queens dad.

"Now. It's god that all of you are here now. The students are in their rooms trying to get ready for all of you to join. They did such a wonderful job decorating the halls, that I thought I should show you around after the kids are back in their classes." Headmaster Grimm said smiling at the parents.

The students all ran to their class rooms with what they thought that they had two minutes left before their parents arrived at the school. It was the class that everyone almost had together. Science and Sorcery with Rumpelstiltskin. As soon as the kids were in the class, the headmaster let the parents roam the halls to see how much hard work the kids did. Everyone, including the headmaster was in awe on how amazing the kids decorations were in the room. The kids were wondering when their parents were going to be arriving. No one knew that they were already there. Apple White looked at Raven Queen wondering how the Evil Queen was going to react that the two of them were together. Dexter Charming was also looking at Raven Queen.

The headmaster opens the door to Rumpelstiltskin's classroom. And the parents walked in. Everyone was in shock how fast their parents got to the school. Raven Queen spotted that her mother hasn't arrived and that's when she was her dad instead. She smiled to herself as she was two times happier that her dad was there and not her mother. All the parents went to stand by their children, or child. The Good King stood next to Raven. The Mad Hatter came up and hugged his daughter Maddie. Everyone who thought Maddie was a bit crazy, they haven't her father. Raven Queen looked and saw that Dexter was looking at her. She smiled and then turned her head back to pay attention to the teacher.

King Charming looked down at his son, Dexter as he saw that he was in love, or at least he liked Raven Queen. King Charming looked at Raven Queen, something about that girl makes her different from her mother, besides the fact that she wasn't giving off an evil look. That's when he knew that Raven Queen must be the girl who everyone was talking about that didn't follow her destiny into becoming the next Evil Queen. King Charming smiled to himself as Dexter did not have story yet, and he was hopping that he would find his own.

The Good King looked down at his daughter as she was drawing a heart in her notebook with the letters 'R.Q 3 D.C'. The Good King looked back and up at King Charming, he tilted his head as to ask which son it was and then he pointed to Dexter and the Good King nodded his head and looked back as his daughter and smiled as he knew that she wasn't becoming the next Evil Queen and he was very proud of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like the two dads approve of their kids to date. But how will the Evil Queen react? ~ Female Narrator.<br>**_

_I hope she never makes an appearance. ~ Male Narrator. _

"Who are you guys?" The Mad Hatter asked looking at the ceiling.

"Dad, those are the Narrators." Maddie whispered to her dad.

**_Another person who can hear us!? _**

_Well what did you expect? They are both crazy _

"We are not!" Both Maddie and the Mad Hatter stated.

* * *

><p>After the class, Cedar Wood and her father Pinocchio walked over to Raven Queen and the Good King. Madeline Hatter and her father walked over to join Cedar Wood, Pinocchio, Raven Queen and the Good King. They all walked away and they went out into the town as Rumpelstiltskin was their last class. The girls thought they should go see how their new friend Ashylnn was doing in her shoe store. they walked over as they saw Cinderella, the Huntsmen, Ashylnn and Hunter all the shoe store and the girls decided to go get some lattes. They knew that Ashylnn was going to tell her mother about Hunter. They arrived at the Coffee shop and she saw Dexter Charming and his family.<p>

"Maybe, we should come back another time" Raven said.

"No way, Raven!" Cedar stated holding onto Raven's arm. "We are going in there and getting some lattes and you will tell Dexter what you want to tell him!"

"Yeah! You should listen to Cedar since she can't lie!" Maddie stated.

"What is going on girl?" Good King asked looking at his daughter.

"Nothing dad." Raven said looking at Dexter.

"Do you like that boy?" Good King asked his daughter.

"Does she ever! She kissed him on the cheek!" Maddie said laughing.

"Maddie!" Raven hissed.

"Opps!" Maddie said running to the counter to order her latte.

"Maddie wait up!" Cedar said walking over to where Maddie is.

"You guys!" Raven whined.

"You know I'm not your mother, you can tell me anything and I won't tell her." The Good King stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Raven be able to tell her father? <strong>_

_I hope so. I wonder what Cinderella and Huntsmen are going to say to Ashlynn and Hunter.  
><em>

**_I want to know that too._**

"How about we get back to the story!?" Maddie asked looking at the ceiling as Cedar looked up too but shook her head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Ashlynn and Hunter <strong>

"Mom, Mr. Huntsmen. We, me and Hunter want to tell you something" Ashlynn said looking at her mother and then looking at Hunter who nodded his head. " We are dating!" Ashylnn said.

"You are what!?" Cinderella asked shocked that her daughter who date someone, like Hunter.

"We are dating Mom. I love Hunter. And He understands me." Ashlynn said looking at her mom.

"What about your story? If you don't accept your faith as the next Cinderella, you will cease to exist!" Huntsmen stated.

"No dad, we won't. Raven Queen didn't accept her faith as the next Evil Queen, and she is still here. She is making her own story, and so am I! I don't want to hurt animals. I love them." Hunter stated looking at his father.

"But...How?" Cinderella asked looking at the two of them.

"I told you mom, I love him and we will create our own story together." Ashylnn said looking at her.

"What's happening at the school?" Huntsmen asked.

"As soon as Raven declared she was making her own story, there sides taken, those who want to become like their parents the Royals and the one's who don't want to, the Rebels. I was a Royal mom, and now I am a rebel." Ashylnn answered the Huntsmen question.

"I accept that you two are dating." Cinderella said smiling at her daughter.

"Me too." The Huntsmen said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, they took that well.<br>**_

_Yea..They did. Now let's see how the Good King is going to take Raven._

* * *

><p>"Well, I am not following in mom's footsteps, and I like Dexter Charming. I guess there was something about him that I like." Raven said looking at her father.<p>

"I see, Dexter looks like a nice boy. And I hope he's nice to you." Good King said smiling at her daughter.

"He is. I think, I really like him." Raven said after taking a sip from her latte.

"How about we go over there, so you can talk to Dexter and I can talk to his dad?" Good King said smiling at Raven.

"Ummm, sure" Raven said blushing a bit. She didn't know why they had to go over there.

The two of them started walking over to Dexter and his dad, Daring wasn't with them, since he was with their mother. Raven waved a bit to Dexter. King Charming nodded and stood up and offered his seat to Raven Queen and she smiled and took the seat. She still held her cup. She looked as she watch the dad's walk away. She didn't know what was going on and neither did Dexter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's see what the two dad's are going to talk about~<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Hello King Charming" Good King said.<p>

"Hello to you too, Good King." King Charming said.

"I want to talk about Raven and Dexter."

"What about them?"

"Has Dexter said anything, about Raven I mean."

"Yeah, he said she was amazing, and nothing like her mother, and that he really liked her and was really happy that she didn't become the next evil queen."

"I see, well Raven really likes him"

"And Dexter likes Raven"

The two fathers looked at each other and then they knew that something was going to happen between those kids, and they didn't want to be around it when they told each other on how they felt. The two Kings got up and walked over to the two love birds. The Good King looked down and signaled Dexter to follow him. Dexter got up and followed the Good King.

"Now Dexter, I know that we really don't know each other very well, but if you hurt my daughter, there will be some issues, Raven is my precious Princess, and I don't want anything to happen to her. Understand?" The Good King said looking at Dexter.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir." Dexter said nodding his head.

Everyone soon started heading back to the school for another announcement. They were all in the halls of the school wondering what Headmaster Grimm was going to say next. Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat before he had to announce about the Parents Day Ball that happens at the end of every Parents Day day.

"Alright. Hello Students and Parents, to end off this great, magical day, there will be a Parents Day ball in the ballroom, with Melody Piper supplying the music. Now have fun and see you at 7 o'clock for the ball." Headmaster Grimm said and sighed as soon as he was done with his announcement.

Raven Queen took her dad's hand to show him to her room, the room she shares with Apple White. They walked in and they saw that Apple White was in the room with her Mom, Snow White. The two parents nodded their heads at each other and smiled as the two girls greeted each other. That was when Snow White asked to talk to Good King outside. When they walked outside Snow White looked at the Good King.

"Apple, is a bit upset that Raven won't follow their story together." Snow White said.

"Raven didn't want to because she didn't want to be like her mother" The Good King said looking at Snow White.

"Yes, I know that. That's what I told Apple, and now she seems to understand." Snow Said smiling at the Good King.

The two girls placed on their dresses and walked out of the room. Raven Queen placed and arm through her dad's. It was 7 o'clock and they were ready to go to the ball. Briar Beauty was with her mother, Sleeping Beauty. Apple walked over to Briar and they both walked out on to the dance floor where they can dance. Raven looked around until she saw Poppy O'Hair. Raven walked over and started talking to her. Poppy was Rebel since she was the first born, but didn't tell anyone and so she became a Rebel in the way and let her sister Holly O'Hair become the next Rapunzel.

"Hey Poppy." Raven said smiling.

"Hey Raven, I love your dress and your hair! Who did your hair?" Poppy asked.

"I did." Raven said.

"It's amazing, you wanna work with me at the hair salon?"

"Really?"

"Yeah why not."

"Sure, I could help you out."

"Thanks Raven"

Dexter walked over to Raven Queen and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven looked and saw Dexter, she smiled and he brought her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and the two of them started dancing, they were the second couple on the dance floor. The first couple on the floor was Ashylnn Ella and Hunter Huntsmen. Everyone looked as they saw those two couples dance together. Sparrow Hood looked at Duchess Swan who was busy trying to plan out a plan on how she can make it to the number one spot of the popularity list.

"Duchess-" Sparrow started to say , but then he looked and saw C.A Cupid, and she looked really beautiful. He walked over to C.A Cupid and held out his hand. "Cupid would you like to dance with me?" Sparrow asked.

"I'm waiting for Dexter to ask me to dance!" C.A. Cupid said shaking her head. not wanting to dance with anyone. She had the biggest crush on Dexter.

"That's not going to happen C.A." He stated.

"And why not?"

"He's dance with Raven Queen."

"Raven...Queen..."

"Yea."

Sparrow Hood saw how upset and mad she was, so he started to walk away and then he bumped into Briar. She looked at him and she shook her head as she wanted to party before sleeping for over a thousand years. Sparrow held out his hand and she smiled and took his hand as they started dance. Everyone looked and they all started dancing. All the parents watched their kids have a great time. No one was going to stop them. The parents all headed out without their kids knowing. But there was going to be gifts for each of them from their parents.

There was one thing that they didn't see coming. It was the kiss between Raven Queen and Dexter Charming.


	3. Raven Queen and Dexter Charming

_**Parents day is now over and everyone had seen Raven Queen and Dexter Charming kiss. Will this spark more of a chance that people will fight? ~ Female Narrator **_

* * *

><p>Raven Queen that night was laying awake in her bed. She couldn't believe that she just had her first kiss with Dexter Charming. She could feel her face getting redder at the thought of her and Dexter now being a couple. She sat up in bed and shook her head. Raven couldn't fall asleep that night. Something was bothering her. She knew that she liked Dexter, and that Dexter liked her. She sighed as she got up and looked out her window. She wondered if Dexter was having the trouble to sleep like she was. She sat on the window sill and closed her eyes as she was thinking of Dexter.<p>

* * *

><p>Dexter Charming was walking around his room that night. Hunter Huntsman looked at him and wondered what was going on through Dexter's head. Everyone in the whole school saw a Rebel and Royal kiss that night. Everyone knew that Ashlynn and Hunter were dating, but no one thought that Dexter and Raven were dating. What they didn't know was that, Dexter and Raven weren't dating at all. Dexter looked at Hunter.<p>

"How can I ask her out?" Dexter said plopping onto his bed.

"Well, you already kissed, maybe tell her you want to go out with her and be a couple." Hunter suggested.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Dexter asked.

"Maybe. I mean she wouldn't have kissed back if she didn't like you back."

"That's true"

* * *

><p><em>This seems to be in an issue ~ Male Narrator<br>_

**_Oh yes, because Dexter Charming doesn't know how to ask out Raven Queen ~ Female Narrator_**

_Do you have to say it so sarcastically ~ Male Narrator  
><em>

"Will you two shut up!" Maddie said sitting up in her bed. Madeline Hatter had just fallen asleep when the Narrators bickering woke her up from her Wonderland dream.

_She started- ~ Male Narrator_

"I don't care who started it! I just want some piece and quiet!" Maddie shouted to her ceiling. Her roommate, Kitty Cheshire looked over at Maddie and looked up at the ceiling too.

"Are they fighting again?" Kitty Cheshire asked.

"Yes and I'm trying to get some sleep." Maddie said laying back down in her and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Raven Queen had fallen asleep at the window sill and she looked around and saw that she was covered with a blanket and she wondered who on earth did that. She looked around and saw that her roommate Apple White was gone. Today was a Saturday and they didn't have any classes. Raven sat up and stretched. Then she heard a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Lizzie Hearts. Raven was a bit confused on why the characters of Wonderland were all in her room. She knew that Lizzie was a Royal but she didn't know why she was in her room.<p>

"What's going on?" Raven finally asked.

"Well, we heard that something big is going to happen and we came to get you ready for it!" Maddie squealed.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as Maddie dragged her to her closet to change her clothes.

"It's about you and Dexter." Lizzie announced sitting on Raven's bed.

"What do you mean about me and Dexter?" Raven asked as Kitty was doing her hair.

"Well, he wants to talk to you, or so I heard" Kitty said with her famous Cheshire grin.

"Kitty! What did you do!" Raven asked turning around looking at Kitty in the face.

"I was just overhearing something from my cat nap in her beams of the school when Dexter was walking under talking to Hunter Huntsman." Kitty answered honestly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flash back <strong>_

_**"Hunter, I'm really worried about what she's going to say" Dexter said looking at the flowers that he had picked out for Raven. **_

_**"Dude, You'll do fine. I promise." Hunter said holding hands with Ashlynn Ella. **_

_**"Yea Dex, I'm sure Raven will day yes. She really likes you. And Raven is super sweet and you two will make a great couple!" Ashlynn squealed. **_

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>"Ashylnn said that about me?" Raven asked Kitty.<p>

"Yeah." Kitty nodded her and went back to doing Raven's hair.

"That was really nice of Ashylnn to say that." Raven said looking into the mirror. She closed her eyes as she let Kitty do her hair.

After Kitty was done with Raven's hair she smiled at the wonderful curls that she made in her hair. Raven opened her eyes and looked at herself. Raven loved her hair. Raven turned around and hugged Kitty. Even though Kitty isn't one for hugs. Raven pulled away and placed on her normal outfit she wears everyday. Maddie clapped her hands and danced around all bonkers like.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Giving you some...WONDERLAND GOOD LUCK!" Maddie answered.

"I didn't know there was such thing..." Raven said looking at her.

Lizzie Hearts walks over and whispers in Raven's ear, "That's because it only exist within the people of Wonderland. Just accept it." Lizzie said smiling when she pulled away from whispering in Raven's ear.

"I see that. Well, Maddie thank you for the wonderland good luck. I know for sure that it will bring me some good luck today." Raven stated smiling at Maddie.

"YAY!" Maddie cheered.

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room to the garden where she was going to be looking for Dexter. She hopped that he would show up and talk to her about last night. She didn't know that he was going to become a rebel and they were going to be their happy ever after,no matter what. Raven sat down on the bench and looked at the sky. It was a wonderful blue sky, there was not a single cloud in the sky. i guess that's what would happen if you lived in the Fairy Tale world. Raven closed her eyes as she let the warm air circle around her as she was waiting for Dexter.

Dexter walks over and looks over at Raven sitting on the bench. She was just so perfect sitting there. Dexter couldn't believe that last night they finally kissed. He was dreaming about that kiss his whole time he has known Raven Queen. Dexter cleared his throat as he walked towards Raven. Dexter sat next to his Raven. She opened her eyes when she sensed that someone was next to her. She looked over and smiled at him and moved a bit closer.

"H-Hi Raven" Dexter said to her.

"Hiya Dexter" Raven said smiling at him. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. She did know, for a fact that she wanted Dexter to be her prince charming.

"I.I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Will you be..."

* * *

><p><em>What's going to happppppen! ~ Male Narrator<br>_

**_He is going to ask Raven Queen! ~ Female Narrator._**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! We are trying to eavesdrop!" Maddie hissed at the Narrators.

"Who is she talking to?" Apple White asked.

"The Narrators." Kitty Cheshire answered.

"The who?" Bria Beauty asked. Bria Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Bria has vowed to party as long as she can before she has to sleep for a 100 years.

"The Narrators Silly, they like to butt into our lives and make silly comments." Maddie answered Bria's question.

"Uh. um..Okay." Cedar said nodding her head. "What did they say?"

"The male one asked what's going to happen, and then the female one said that Dexter was going to ask Raven Queen, but we know for sure that he didn't ask yet." Maddie said.

* * *

><p>"Will I what?" Raven asked looking at Dexter.<p>

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Dexter asked her.

"Dex...YES!" Raven said hugging Dexter.

* * *

><p>What no one knew, was that special someone was watching in a near by tree seeing that she had the biggest crush on Dexter. C.A Cupid. The transfer student from Monster High. She always had a crush on Dexter since the first day she has arrived at the school. She knew that Dexter liked Raven Queen, but C.A always hopped that the crush on Raven Queen would go away so she can finally have Dexter to herself. C.A looked and saw that she was never going to get to have Dexter now that Dexter and Raven Queen were a couple.<p>

"Dexter...Why did you choose such an evil girl to be with!" C.A Cupid said to herself.

Her heart was now crushed. The daughter of Eros was no longer the Cupid of Love. She was now going to drop everything to get what she wants. And what She wants is Dexter Charming. And No one...And She means No one is going to get in her way to break those two up. They shouldn't be together, just like how Hunter and Ashlynn shouldn't be together. C.A Cupid, is now going to start her evil plan to break those two up.

* * *

><p><em>I hope C.A Cupid isn't really going to do anything bad to Raven Queen. <em>

**_Raven Queen stole her man!_**

_Dexter didn't even know he belonged to C.A Cupid!  
><em>

**_So?_**

_it doesn't count if only one person knows that they are together!  
><em>

**_I wonder what is really going to happen!?_**

_I just hope that no one gets badly hurt that they have to be expelled from the school._


	4. CA Cupid and the poison apple

As everyone was happy for Dexter and Raven, there was just one girl who wasn't happy. C.A Cupid. The first day she arrived to Ever After High she was head-over-heels for Dexter Charming, but now that he was taken by...Raven Queen everything was going to get a little freaky around Ever After High. Raven was busy doing something that she never thought that she could do. She was getting ready for the day. Apple White was happy that Raven Queen was happy. There was a knock at their door. Apple opened the door and there stood non-other then C.A Cupid. Apple White was a bit confused on why C.A Cupid was in their room.

"Hey Raven" Cupid said to Raven Queen.

"Hi Cupid." Raven said grabbing her bag and ready to head to go look for Dexter.

"So, I heard you and Dexter got together..."

"Yes...Why are you telling me this?"

Raven left the room, but C.A Cupid started to follow Raven and whispered in her ear "I will get at you for taking Dex away from me" And with that C.A Cupid was gone. Raven didn't seem a bit scared at first, but on the inside Raven was a bit worried on what C.A Cupid meant.

"Raven!" Dexter called walking over to her.

"Hi Dex." Raven said smiling at her boyfriend. She knew that nothing was going to get in the way of her and him getting together.

"Are you ready for our lunch date?" He asked.

"Sure am" Raven said holding on to his hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wait I thought this was going to be about C.A Cupid? <em>**

_Oh right...Let's go have a look at what she could be planning for Raven Queen._

* * *

><p>C.A Cupid was walking around the school trying to find out how she can have Dexter to herself again. Maybe she can place something evil and dark into Raven's locker and say it's from Dexter! C.A Cupid laughed, not just any laugh and evil laugh. Everyone stopped and looked at C.A Cupid. They all knew her to be the one that didn't have a side like the one that was showing right now.<p>

"Stop your staring.." Cupid said walking to her room to lay out a plan that no one would see coming.

Inside her room Cupid came up with a great way to get Dexter back again. Cupid made a book appear and it was the tale of Snow White and the seven...whatever. Cupid flipped through the pages to find out what she can do. And then the idea came to her when the Evil Queen gave Snow white the poison apple. C.A Cupid knew what she wanted to and she was going to give Raven the poison apple. No one knew what was going to be happening. Cupid went around trying to figure out what the potion was to make the apple poisonous.

After a while looking through the books of the forbidden section of the library, the dark magic section. C.A Cupid started making the potion and grabbed the apple. She took the apple and made an evil laugh. There was one person who saw everything that was happening. Apple White. Apple saw how weird C.A Cupid was acting and followed her when she wasn't looking. Apple couldn't believe that C.A Cupid was going to use the poison apple on Raven. Cupid made another evil laugh.

"There is going to be no one who will be able to wake up Raven after this!" Cupid laughed.

Apple ran out of the room towards where she thinks that Raven and Dexter are going to be. Apple had to get there before C.A Cupid did. There was no way that Apple would let one of her best friends get poisoned because Cupid is jealous. Apple made it but she was dragged into the bushes by Blondie Locks. Apple looked at her friends who were watching the whole date.

"Look...Someone has to stop Cupid!" Apple said whispering.

"Why?" Ceder Wood asked.

"She has an apple for Raven!" Apple exclaimed.

"That's..sweet" Cerise Hood said looking at Apple and then went back to watching Raven.

"It's a poison apple" Apple said sighing.

"C.A Cupid wouldn't do that" Daring said.

Just then everyone watched as C.A Cupid gave an apple to Raven. Apple got up and tried to run towards them but she was too late. Raven bit into the apple and she closed her eyes. Everyone watched as Apple was right. Everyone knew the tale of Snow White. Cupid must've did the same thing and then Dexter was shaking Raven awake.

"Come on Raven" Dex said looking at her. He then looked at Cupid. "I'm taking this apple and going to Headmaster Grim" Dexter took the apple and went straight to the headmaster's office. Once he was there he opened the doors and placed the apple on his desk. "C.A Cupid poisoned this apple and gave it to Raven."

"Cupid wouldn't do anything like that." Headmaster Grim said.

Just then Ceder Wood walked in and Daring was carrying a sleeping Raven. "It's true headmaster. We saw everything, and you know since I'm the daughter of Pinocchio I can't lie."

"CUPID!" headmaster Grimm yelled. She walked forward and looked at him. "Explain yourself."

"She took Dexter away from me. She had to be eliminated." Cupid said.

"I don't care! Fix it"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Only true love's kiss can break the spell, sir" Apple chimed in.

Everyone looked at Dexter and he walked over to where Raven was laying. He took a deep breathe hopping that he was the right guy to wake up Raven. He was a bit scared wondering if he was going to be able to wake up Raven. He kissed her before and he knew that they both felt sparks when they kissed. And that only happens when you find your true love. Dexter Charming leaned forward to go and wake up Raven with true love's kiss.


	5. The Kiss

As Dexter was leaning over Raven Queen something happened...Everyone looked up from Raven Queen to see that the rest of the student body came into the Headmaster's office to see what has happened. They all saw Dexter Charming run into the Headmaster's office and there was nothing that would have stopped him. Everyone was worried and that's when they saw her...Raven Queen looked dead on the couch of the headmaster's couch. Everyone was there but they all looked at C.A Cupid.

"What did she do?" Duchess Swan asked looking at C.A Cupid.

"She has poison Raven Queen..." Apple said kneeling next Dexter as he was looking at Raven Queen. "Go on Dex...Kiss her" Apple said whispering to him.

"I can't..." Dex admitted.

"What do you mean you can't?" Holly O'Hair asked. Holly O'Hair the younger (Older) twin of Poppy O'Hair. Both the daughter of Rapunzel.

"Everyone is looking" Dexter said looking at them

"What if we looked away and did something else while you kissed her. Just like you did at the Parents Day dance?" Ashlynn asked.

"Okay..." Dexter said nodding his head. He didn't know if it would really work or not. He just wanted to Raven to wake up so they can be together like they were before she ate the apple.

Everyone looked away and started talking about school, the biggest hits in music. Briar Beauty was talking about another party. This one maybe for Raven Queen and Dexter back in her dorm with the latest hits from Melody Piper. Everyone buzzed with excitement as they were ready for this party. Dexter Charming closed his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. Once his lips made contact Raven slowly opened her eyes and she kissed Dexter back. Everyone wondered if it worked or not and so they all looked over and cheered as Raven was awake.

"PARTY IN MY DORM 7 O'CLOCK!" Briar said running out of the room. Everyone left the office to get ready.

"C.A Cupid...you stay" Headmaster Grim said looking at Cupid.

Cupid looked at Headmaster Grim as everyone else left the office. She was scared on what was going to happen to her as she had poison Raven Queen with the same apple that Raven was suppose to be poisoning Apple White with. Cupid looked down and sighed as she hopped that nothing bad was going to happen to her. Headmaster Grim looked at Cupid and shook his head at her.

"Cupid...Why did you poison Raven Queen?" Headmaster Grim asked,

"She took away Dexter Charming from me...But I realized it was wrong that I did that...Now that I see that they are meant for each other since they both like each other..." C.A Cupid said sighing as she remembered that time they had to make potions and she switched partners with Raven Queen so they can work together.

"Cupid..." Headmaster Grim said. "You will be cleaning out every potions cauldron after every class, for a month."

"A whole month!? What about the Ask Cupid show?" She asked him.

"You can't do that either."

"Fine."

C.A Cupid has left the office and went to her room where she shares with Blondie Locks. She throws herself on the bed and Blondie walks over and sits down.

"What's wrong Cupid?" Blondie asked.

"It's nothing Blondie."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know that Blondie."

"It's way better then having Ceder Wood as your roommate."

"Like I said I know that I can tell you anything, but I don't want to."

* * *

><p>Rave and Apple were getting ready for the party and there was nothing that was going to stop them from going to Briar's party. It was going to be another party. Raven was helping Apple with her hair. In return Apple was helping Raven with her hair. They were now the best of friends ever. Apple realized that Raven's father was kind, and that was what Raven wanted. Not to be evil, like her mother.<p>

"BRIAR!" Apple called as she entered the room.

"Hey Apple!" Briar said from the couch.

"Hey Raven..." Dexter said walking over to her.

"Hey Dex." Raven said kissing his cheek.

The two of them walked to one of the couches and sat on the bed and they started talking as Melody Piper was playing some tunes for the party. Everyone was having a blast, like they always do when Briar throws a party. Apple, Lizzie and Holly were all singing Single Laddies by Beyonce. Everyone was smiling and laughing at what a great time everyone was having.

Daring looked at Lizzie. He knew that he didn't want people to find out but he just wanted to hold her hand and kiss her just like his brother Dexter and Raven. He sighed and walked out on the balcony. Apple saw Daring walk outside and she followed him and looked at the sky.

"Daring what's wrong?" Apple asked looking at him.

"It's nothing Apple." Daring answered her.

"You know..I see it in your eyes..The way you look at Lizzie Hearts...and then when you look at Dexter's and Raven's relationship.."

"What you do mean Apple?"

"I mean, you don't have to pretend when you are around us...We are all friends here."

"I know that...but I just don't know what would happen..."

"Daring...Nothing will happen...Just...go to her.."

With those words Apple went back inside and started talking with Ashlynn and the two off them were laughing. Daring looked at the sky and sighed as he walked back inside and went to Lizzie. "Uh..Lizzie..." Daring said when he walked over to her.

"Yes Daring?" Lizzie asked when she looked at him.

"Can...I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

The two love birds went to the balcony and Daring held on to Lizzie's hand and looked at her. "I want us...to be us around our friends..."

"Daring...What do you mean?"

"I mean...I want our relationship to be like Dex's..."

"Oh Daring...I was waiting for you to say that!"

Apple looked at the doors and saw Lizzie and Daring kissing. Apple smiled at them and then she felt herself be in a bit of pain. She didn't know what was going to be happening. Apple felt a bit lonely since she didn't have a guy. she wanted her prince charming. Well, maybe not a Charming. She walked out of the room and walked around the school. She bumped into...


	6. Apple and Humphrey Dumpty

A/N: This whole chapter will be on Apple and Humphrey and a few minor characters to make a appearance. But this will be about their budding love. and it might lead into something more. There will be no Narrators in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Apple bumped into none other then Humphrey. Apple looked at him as he looked back into her eyes. They only looked at each other. Apple knew that Humphrey was a Rebel. He was the son of Humpty Dumpty. Humphrey was looking back into her eyes. There was no way that Humphrey knew they looked so beautiful. He was always in the Mirror Lab that he really didn't pay attention to anyone besides the one other person who was in the Mirror Lab with him. Dexter Charming. That was who Humphrey was looking for. Apple blinked a bit and slightly felt her cheeks get red. Humphrey was always so flustered whenever he was around Apple White, like he is now. There was no way that he knew what to tell her.<p>

"Humphrey...Sorry for bumping into you." Apple said finally saying something.

"It's...It's okay Apple. It was my fault." Humphrey said smiling at her.

"You know, you can still make Briar's party." Apple said pointing to the bedroom.

"Ahh, no that's okay. I was just hopping to catch Dex, to see if he can help me in the Mirror Lab."

"I can help you, if you want. I've always wanted to learn what to do. And you are really good with all the Mirrors."

"You want to help me?"

Apple nods her head and Humphrey couldn't help but smile to himself. So, Apple and Humphrey were walking to the Mirror Lab, they were talking about all the hard homework they are getting since it was getting close to Spring Break. When they arrived Apple went to the windows as you can see the whole campus from the top of the the castle. There was so many wonderful things that get to happen during the time of the of the party that Briar was having. Apple smiled as she felt closer to the night time sky.

"It's so beautiful." Apple said,

Humphrey smiled as he saw Apple having fun looking at the night time sky. "It is. Now how about we get started to set up for tomorrow's MirrorCast News?" He asked Apple.

"Sure Humphrey." Apple nodded her head.

There was so much that the two got done, they talked and they laughed and there was nothing more better then just hanging out. Both of them didn't know that morning was approaching them. Apple suddenly yawned and she fell asleep at the table in the Mirror Lab. Humphrey looked over at Apple and placed a blanket on her as he continued to finish up the work. It was going on 7:30am when Dexter came up to the Mirror Lab. He looked around and saw a passed out Humphrey and a passed out Apple White. He shook his head and walked over to Humphrey.

"Hey...Humphrey wake up it's, 7:30am" Dexter said shaking him.

"I'm up!" Humphrey said sitting up and looked at Dexter. "Hey Dex." Humphrey added as soon as he fixed his glasses. "Oh I have to wake up Apple." Humphrey said getting up from the floor. He went over to her and started to shake her gently. "Apple, time to wake up now." Humphrey said.

She sat up and yawned and saw Dexter in the room too. She looked over at Humphrey and smiled. "Did we finish?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't know if they did or not. There was nothing more that she thought could happen to her.

"Yeah Apple, we finished and fell asleep after we finished." Humphrey told her.

"That's good." Apple said as she smoothed out her dress. "Humphrey want to come with me to get a hocus latte?" Apple asked.

"Sure Apple I would like that." Humphrey said walking with Apple to the shop.

Some of the other classmates were watching as Apple and Humphrey have left the school. Apple White and Humphrey Dumpty were now the talk of the whole school. What was happening at Ever After High? Apple White a Royal is hanging out with a Rebel. Everyone knew she does, but this was the first time anyone saw that she was really enjoying what Humphrey was saying to her. As the two of them were walking to get a hocus latte, the animals were happy that Apple was talking to another guy.

Humphrey opened the door and let Apple walked in first and then he soon followed her into the building. Apple was looking at the menu as Humphrey already knew what he wanted. The woman was waiting for Apple to pick what she wanted. Then she turned to Humphrey and he stepped forward and looked at the list.

"Can I have a triple Mocha extra foam Hocus Latte?" Humphrey asked looking at the menu.

"Triple Mocha Extra Foam!" The woman yelled in the back. "You and the girl together?"

"As friends! Umm, but yeah, I'll be paying for both our drinks." Humphrey said.

Apple walked over. "I'll have a vanilla swirl extra foam" Apple said smiling.

"Vanilla Swirl Extra Foam!" The woman said. "That will be $10.40 please" She told them.

Humphrey paid for the drinks and Apple that he was really nice and maybe that he can be here Prince Charming. Apple was still having doubts about what her density will be like. She didn't think that Humphrey was really going to be paying for their drinks. It was nice that he was doing that. After he got his change they stood to the side to let the other people order their drinks. Apple looked at Humphrey. He was a kind, sweet, nice. There was nothing more about that Apple wished in a guy.

"Triple Mocha Extra Foam and Vanilla Swirl Extra Foam!" The woman said calling out their drinks.

Humphrey went over to get their drinks as Apple was looking for a place for them to sit down. Apple smiled as she took her drink and she started to sip her drink slowly. It was a bit hot to drink right now, usually she gets the extra foam to cool down a bit. Humphrey smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You know as much as I hung out with the other guys at the school, there hasn't been one that has shown me as much fun as you have" She told him.

"Really?" He asked Apple. No one ever told that to him before. "I had fun with you too.. I never knew that you know so much about the Mirror Lab." Humphrey admitted to her.

"Oh, It's not that hard. When my Mirror stopped working, I fixed it myself and I felt so proud, but I didn't know what else to tell people...I didn't know how everyone else was going to react to it."

"Apple, how would you like to work in the Mirror Lab with me and Dexter?"

"Me? Really?"

"We can use a girl like you on the team."

"I would love to, Humphrey."

The two of them finished their Lattes and headed to the school to work in the Mirror Lab to see if anyone has brought in their broken Mirror's to be fixed. There was nothing that Apple wanted to do, then to be with Humphrey. Sure Apple liked to hang out with the girls, but sometimes she's by herself now. She hoped that Humphrey will be there when she needs him to be there for her. Humphrey smiled as they were walking up to the tower where the Mirror Lab was.

* * *

><p>Apple and Humphrey looked around the Mirror lab and saw that Dexter wasn't there and that he was probably with his brother or Raven or totally doing something else. They had the Mirror Lab to themselves. Apple bit her lip. Something was different about Humphrey, when she was near him her stomach would have butterflies in them. And now she knows that the felling is. She heard Raven talk about it to Maddie. Apple White liked liked Humphrey Dumpty. That was shock to her when she first found out about it. Apple was always worried about what was going to happen if she ever told Humphrey how she felt about him. Then an idea poped into her head.<p>

Apple looks at him and takes a deep breathe and starts to sing a song. "Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you, Shall I say would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you, Like a river flows To the sea So it goes Some things are meant to be."

Humphrey looked at Apple took her hand in his hand and pulled her close to his chest. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. He always had a crush on her and he wouldn't know how to tell her. But now that he has told her that she liked him too and that she was in love with him. He was really happy about. That he hoped that no one would take her away from him. Apple felt his lips touch her lips and she was blushing as she never been kissed like that before. She was in a bit of shock but she tried to kiss him back. Apple pulled away from the kiss.

"Humphrey.." Apple said looking into his eyes.


End file.
